We Walk the Same Line
by EmilyKJ
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to northern Wisconsin to investigate mysterious lights, and find


WE WALK THE SAME LINE

BY EMILY JOHNSON

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: A few mentions to Christmas Carol/Emily, and some other hints towards other episodes, but nothing major.

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance

SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully go to northern Wisconsin to investigate mysterious lights, and find something they never knew they were searching for.

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine, and never will be. They're property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, 20th Century Fox, and all them. Eagle River really is a small town in northern Wisconsin, and all accounts as well as the legend came from Haunted Wisconsin, by Beth Scott and Michael Norman. The song mentioned is "We Walk The Same Line", by Everything But The Girl. But the bartender's mine!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at fan fic, so bear with me! Thanks to Emily Miller, I never would have gotten this started if it wasn't for you! 

XxXxX

October 2, 1999

8:58 AM Eastern Standard Time

When Special Agent Dana Scully walked into the basement office that she and Special Agent Fox Mulder shared, she noticed that he was reading a file that would no doubt send them on another wild goose chase, she thought.

"Morning Mulder."

He looked up, "Oh, morning Scully. Listen to this, in 1966, about 30 miles north of Eagle River, Wisconsin, a car full of teenagers stopped along an old Military Road called Dog Meadow. A brilliant light filled the car's interior and lit the power lines along the road-,"

A sigh escaped Scully's lips. "Here we go again," she mumbled to herself.

"I heard that," Mulder said, "but just let me finish before you say anything else. Local lore says that one night over 50 years ago, a railroad switchman was crushed to death between two train cars while attempting to signal the train's engineer. Others say that an engineer was murdered along the railroad grade where the lights appear. A third tale says a mail carrier and his sled dogs were slain a hundred years ago at Dog Meadow. They say these lights can be seen every clear night on Dog Meadow Road."

"So you're basing this entire file on an account of a bunch of teenagers late one night on an old Military Road over 30 years ago?"

"It wasn't just them Scully. A man driving along the road that runs parallel to the train tracks pulled off the road to avoid a head-on collision with a car that had only one headlight. He then discovered that there was no car. And in June of 1977 two men decided to check out the phenomenon. A newspaper article states that as soon as they parked their car on Dog Meadow Road, a bright spotlight shown directly on them. It moved closer, then backed away, and appeared at an angle every so often. Then a second and third light appeared under the original first light, and seemed to move together, and apart. According to one of the men, they looked like what a switchman would make signaling with a lantern… You aren't buying any of this, are you?"

"Well Mulder, you have to admit, these could be childish pranks. Someone could be shining bright lights from a distance, making it appear that they were coming out of nowhere."

"Yes, but every night at 5 o'clock in the morning in temperatures of 20 below zero? Not likely."

"So I suppose you want us to go to… Where was it again?"

"Eagle River, Wisconsin. Home of the largest chain of inland lakes in the world. I already got us tickets on the next plane into Appleton. We'll have about a 3 hour drive from there, but it was the closest I could get us."

Scully groaned and said, "What time do we leave?"

"In an hour. I'll pick you up."

XxXxX

Dog Meadow Road

1:30 PM, Central Standard Time

"Damn, it's cold out here," Scully complained as she stepped out of their rental car.

"That's Wisconsin for ya. You'll get used to it."

"Let's hope, I'm freezing. I don't get it Mulder. This looks like any other gravel road next to some train tracks. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"I think the lights might just come at night… Should we go into town and talk to some of the locals?"

"What town?"

"I think we passed it a ways back."

"That was the town? I haven't seen anything that small since- well, a long time anyway. Let's go, I'm going to turn into an icicle if I have to stand out here much longer."

XxXxX

Downtown Eagle River

2:17 PM

"Well, where should we go first?" asked Mulder.

"How about that bar over there? That's my best guess as to where the locals go," Scully replied.

"Sounds good," Mulder said, as they pulled into the parking lot of a small tavern. It definitely wasn't anything elegant, the exterior could use a new coat of paint, and there were several flickering beer signs in the windows, indicating that the electricity wasn't what it used to be.

They walked in and were surrounded by a cloud of cigarette smoke and county-western music blaring from a nearby jukebox. Several men were sitting at the bar and in various booths, drinking and generally being loud.

"Yep, this is definitely the prime spot for locals," Scully murmured.

Mulder walked up the bar and asked the bartender, "I'm not from around here. What can you tell me about Dog Meadow Road? I heard about it through a friend."

The bartender replied, "Go look for yourself," and went back to whatever it was he was doing before. He was a large man with a beard and a leather jacket.

"When do the lights usually show up?"

"Sometime around 5 AM, bright and early. Make sure you bring your winter jacket though, it gets cold that time in the morning."

"Have you seen the lights?"

"Sure I have. I'd bet every guy in here has."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, usually it's just one light, really bright. But sometimes there'll be 3 of 'em. Forming a triangle sorta, one on top of the other two."

They told the bartender thank you, and left the bar, relieved to breathe fresh air.

"See Scully, there really are lights on Dog Meadow Road."

"Yeah well, I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

They stopped in a few more shops, getting similar responses from each. There was definitely something going on, be it ghosts or not.

XxXxX

Dog Meadow Road

4:02 AM

"Mulder, I can't believe you dragged me out her at 4 o'clock in the morning! Chances are, we won't even see anything."

"Well we won't know until we look, now will we?"

Scully realized he had a point, and slumped down in her chair. It was going to be a long night.

One Half Hour Later…

"Hey Scully?" asked Mulder.

"Yeah?" responded his half-asleep partner.

"Do you ever wonder what you're doing here?"

"My point exactly. Let's go back to the motel."

"No, not here. Like, with your life. Do you ever wonder if you have a purpose at all? That if anything you say or do will ever make a difference?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone asks themselves that question at some point in their life."

"But I mean, with me, is it even worth it? This quest I'm on, that we're on, will we ever find the truth? And if we do, will it be worth all we've gone through to get it? And will it ever bring back Samantha? I feel like I've put you through all this for nothing. I can't stand seeing you hurt, and I don't think I'd live through it if I ever lost you. It would be like a part of me was missing."

Scully reached over and put her hand in his. "Mulder, no matter what happens, you'll never lose me. I'll be with you always, even after I die. Like I've said before, I don't regret a single day. One day we may find the truth, but maybe we won't. But in either case, I'd still stay with you."

"But I've put you through so much. You were abducted because of me. You lost a daughter because of that abduction. You were diagnosed with cancer because of me, and now will never be able to bear a child. You have saved my life countless times, and I've only put you through pain. Your brother is right to hate me. He should. You should. If you never would have came to work on the X-Files with me, you could be leading a perfectly normal life. You could have a husband, 3 kids, and a dog named Spike."

"None of that is your fault. Joining the FBI was no one's choice but my own. I can't even imagine a life without you, much less with a dog named Spike. Besides, I like being Mrs. Spooky. Mulder, I… I… I love you."

Their eyes locked and Mulder whispered into Scully's ear, "I love you too," just as a bright light filled the car. They both jumped, and Mulder nearly hit his head on the roof of the car. Their gaze moved to a light on the road beyond them, which then separated into three.

"Oh my god," Scully managed to squeak out. The lights moved around for a minute, then disappeared without a trace. Mulder put the car into gear, and drove out to the direction that the lights came from. They got out and searched all around for any evidence of the light's origin, but found nothing.

"I don't get it," said Scully, "it was just there, and then it was gone. Mulder, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's not a bunch of teenaged pranksters."

The drive home was silent, until Mulder reached over and turned on the radio. A song came on with soft acoustics that Scully thought she recognized as something Melissa used to listen to. "Everything But The Girl," she thought. They drove on; both entranced by the lyrics that fit the two perfectly.

If you lose your faith, babe, you can have mine

And if you're lost I'm right behind

Cause we walk the same line

The chorus rang out into the silence causing both to look at each other and smile.

"You know it's true Scully. We do walk the same line. It's fate that brought us together. You… You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?"

"Yeah," she managed, as a tear escaped her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, it just… It reminds me of Missy. She loved that song."

"Oh Scully, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's just go home."

"Okay." And they drove off into the darkness.

XxXxX

Soaring Eagle Motel

5:56 AM

Mulder lying in his bed trying to sleep when he heard a muffled cry come from Scully's room. He shot up from bed, and grabbed the gun on his bedside table. When he ran through the door connecting their rooms, he found her tossing and turning in her bed.

"No, no, no!" she screamed in her sleep.

A wave of relief came over Mulder as he set his gun down on the table near her bed, and sat down next to her.

"Scully, wake up," he whispered, gently shaking her.

"Huh? What?" She sat up, sweating and out of breath.

"You were having a nightmare. And screaming at the top of your lungs might I add. What happened?"

"I... They shot you Mulder. They finally did it. And they made me watch and-," she burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to be fine," he tried to comfort as she collapsed into his arms.

"I was so scared…"

"I know, it's okay. I'm here now."

She took a deep breath in. "Okay, I'm fine now. Thanks."

He smiled. "Anything for you," he said, got up, and walked towards the door.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me?"

"Of course." He lay down on the bed next to her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxX

Soaring Eagle Motel

8:03 AM

The sun's rays seeping through the cheap blinds in the motel room awakened Scully. She was surprised when what she thought was her pillow suddenly raised, and then fell. Memories of the past night came flooding back to her, and she realized that it wasn't a pillow at all, it was Mulder. Not wanting to wake him, she just laid in bed, not wanting to break the moment. She noticed how innocent he looked when he slept, and snuggled closer to him. A while later, Mulder awoke.

"Mmm, morning," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning," she sleepily replied.

"No more nightmares?"

"No, thanks to you. How about you?"

"Not one. Maybe we should try this more often," he suggested with a lopsided grin.

"I'm all for that."

He kissed her forehead, and got up to make coffee and take a shower. Once they were both dressed, they decided to go back to Dog Meadow Road, and check out the section where they were last night, hoping to see something in daylight that they had missed before.

When they reached the site, they did a thorough search, but found nothing more than they had the night before.

Disappointed, Mulder said, "I just don't get it. There has to be evidence of _something_. Be it paranormal or not, nothing vanishes without a trace!"

"Well, this land was once covered by glaciers. The weight of the ice could have caused favorable conditions for future earthquakes, and the earth's crust which was compressed millions of years ago is now trying to expand to its original shape, and in the process, is causing luminous gases to escape through faults in the crust."

"Yeah, but in perfect circles? That's highly unlikely."

"Well, that's the only explanation I can come up with. What's your theory?"

"The legend of the railroad switchman, Scully. His ghost still lurks around here signaling with his lantern."

"Yeah right."

"You asked for my theory."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Mulder, let's go home. If it is your ghost, there will be no evidence to be found, and it's not like people are dying because of it. I think we can find something better to do with our time."

"I suppose you're right. Come on, we'll go back to the motel, get packed, and catch the next flight back into DC."

"Sounds good, let's go." She walked a few steps, then stopped. "Oh, and Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"When we get back to DC, whose apartment are we going to?"

They grinned at each other and Mulder offered, "I'd suggest yours, seeing as mine is a mess."

"That's what I was thinking."

They held hands, and walked on to what they knew would be the start of the rest of their lives—together.

XxXxX

Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Send any comments to [peanut@powercom.net][1]. Thanks!

Power to the Shippers!

Em

   [1]: mailto:peanut@powercom.net



End file.
